


Squeaky Clean

by skele_smol



Series: Fifty Shades of Violentine [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Bath/shower prompt, Bathroom teasing, Bisexual Clementine (Walking Dead), Bisexual Female Character, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Kinktober 2019, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), Not full sex but still sexy, Violentine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 06:56:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20887967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skele_smol/pseuds/skele_smol
Summary: Creaky old pipes rumbled and sputtered as soon as Clementine twisted the faucets on and it took a minute or two for the water to even work its way through to the tap before it could even consider giving an even spray to the connected shower head.With a heavy sigh, Clementine conceded defeat and yanked the knob back from the shower setting and proceeded to fill the old clawed tub instead. It was a silly little thing to gripe about, and one that Violet hadn't even known about, not in its entirety until Clementine had discovered that the shower head in the cottage didn't work.And Clementine had a fear of deep water.Kinktober Day 2: Bath/shower





	Squeaky Clean

**Author's Note:**

> I am so, so sorry for how short this one is, but for some reason I found bathroom fun harder to write than phone sex.
> 
> I am still playing catch up, I am still sick. But I will get there. 
> 
> I also want to mention that I know that this is not a smutty smut smut fic, I wanted something a little sweeter and I hope that the sexiness that is in this is enough to get your motors running for tomorrow's fic which will be more... intense.
> 
> Anyway, read, enjoy. Drop a kudos or a comment if you'd like, I know I enjoy reading what you guys think.

Squeaky Clean. 

The cottage was... quaint.

Nice and quiet and cozy. Beautifully kept and full of rustic charm. And being so far out into the countryside, away from the city, wonderfully peaceful.

Violet had put so much effort into finding it. Had scraped together her tips from work for months and snuck around arranging everything; from talking Louis into kitty sitting Orion for the holiday weekend, to calling up Clementine's editor and putting in for time off for her. Right up to sneakily packing Clementine's clothing for the trip herself... And Violet _ hated _ packing.

And, even though she appreciated the effort, appreciated Violet so very much for what she had done to make this first vacation of theirs special, there was one thing that the blonde had overlooked...

... The bath tub.

Creaky old pipes rumbled and sputtered as soon as Clementine twisted the faucets on and it took a minute or two for the water to even work its way through to the tap before it could even consider giving an even spray to the connected shower head.

With a heavy sigh, Clementine conceded defeat and yanked the knob back from the shower setting and proceeded to fill the old clawed tub instead. It was a silly little thing to gripe about, and one that Violet hadn't even known about, not in its entirety until Clementine had discovered that the shower head in the cottage didn't work.

Clementine had a fear of deep water.

She had been quite the bold little thing as a child. Every winter the lake behind her home would freeze and either Lee or their neighbor, Kenny, would take her ice skating on it. But one year, when she had been either eleven or twelve, Kenny had taken her and his son, Duck, for one last skate before the thaw only to find that the turn in temperature had come earlier than expected that year.

And, during one of Clementine's jumps, the ice beneath her foot had cracked and sent her plummeting into the dark, cold depths. She couldn't remember exactly what had happened next, only that one minute she was trapped under the ice, the frigid waters seizing her lungs and stealing her breath and the next she was being hauled from the darkness by her hood, as Kenny plunged his head and shoulders under the ice with Duck sitting on his backside, acting as an anchor and stopping his father from following her into the dark depths as he dragged her to the surface.

Since then, Clementine couldn't bear the idea of submerging herself into any body of water that came higher than her knees. So the idea of sitting in a bathtub, with water up to her ribs, terrified her. But then Violet had made an interesting and kinda hot offer.

"How about I take a bath with you?"

Her eyes had been so gentle, so earnest as they had found and held her own. Her voice so apologetic, so guilty, as though she blamed herself for not knowing the severity of Clementine's fear. As though she had let her down for not checking if the shower worked before renting the cottage. It had broken Clementine's heart to see her wonderfully sweet and kind Violet look so disheartened that her thoughtful efforts could be tainted by something so small as crappy water pressure.

"Yeah. That," She took a soft breath and lifted her eyes shyly as she smiled. "That sounds really nice actually."

She could hear Violet moving into the bathroom behind her, bumping the door closed with her hip as she moved over to deposit the stack of thick, warm and fluffy towels on top of the closed toilet seat. Clementine kept her back to the blonde as she pottered around, her eyes fixed firmly on the water that swirled and gurgled as it steadily crept higher up the deep, porcelain tub.

"It's not gonna attack you, Clem." Violet murmurs gently as she slid up behind the brunette. Wrapping her arms around the younger girl's middle and coaxing her to lean back against her front. Soft lips hid a loving kiss in the messy curls behind her ear, and another to her ear. "And, if it tries. I'll kick it's ass."

Clementine sighed happily. Sliding one hand over the interlocked fingers around her belly, while her other reaches up to twist into Violet's silky hair and hold her in place as she tilted her head, granting her lover more of her sensitive neck to roam with her lips, teeth and tongue. "Water doesn't have an ass, Vi."

Teeth gently nipping at the column of Clementine's throat until she whimpered, Violet shrugs and purrs. "You doubt my ass kicking skills?" She flicks her tongue over a spot where her teeth had pinched a little too hard, soothing away the sting with the touch. "It's a called a 'body of water'. It has to have an ass to kick."

Clementine snorted at that, amused by Violet's silly little attempt to make her laugh. Then her snorts switches to soft moans and breathy humming when she feels Violet's hips curl up against the curve of her ass. Hands rounding to the front of Clementine’s own and pressing her back to grind down against her firmly. Wringing a low throaty moan from the lips at her ear.

"Is that so?" Clementine shifted her hands down to clutch at the blonde's jean clad hips, hauling her to grind up even harder against herself as her thoughts dip into more erotic territory. Her cheeks heating as she finds herself wondering if Violet had the foresight to pack any of their toys for this trip. "Well, then I must be the luckiest girl alive to have such a fierce protector. Taking on the elements to ensure my safety."

Violet's growling voice comes muffled. Her lips too busy nipping and roaming the back of Clementine’s neck to pull away long enough to speak clearly. Mouthing the line of spine until she reaches the curve of her shoulders. "Damn right!"

Clementine let out a startled sound under the sting of teeth, that very quickly shifts into a husky moan as the pain is soothed away, and then into a high whine as one of Violet’s pale hands skips merrily up over Clementine's ribs. She arcs the curve of her spine upwards, pressing into the hand cupping and kneading the soft mound of breast through her shirt, while Violet’s other creeps lazily down her belly. Fingers slipping easily under the waistband of her pants and dipping coyly under the elastic of her panties.

The high walls of the enclosed bathroom bounce their soft gasps, throaty groans and gentle whimpers around them, blending them perfectly into the bubbling voice of the swirling bath water. Standing here, together, enjoying Violet’s firm, confident touches and her gentle kisses Clementine feels perfectly content to forget the world exists...

... right up until her lashes flicker open, her eyes widening as she catches sight of the water level still steadily rising in the tub, now dangerously close to the lip.

"Uh, Vi. The water-"

"It's ok, Clem." The blonde rumbles, thoroughly enjoying herself and not paying any mind to anything but Clementine’s subtly trembles, her warmth and her taste. "I told you, I'll kick it's ass."

Clementine rolls her eyes and attempts to slip from Violet's grasp, only for the blonde to complain noisily and tighten her grasp. "Violet!” She shivers under the tug of teeth on her earlobe, ignoring the urge to squeeze her thighs together and whimper. “The bath doesn't have an overflow and it's getting dangerously close to flooding."

"Shit!"

The hands and teeth on her are gone as Violet darts from around the brunette and drops heavily to her knees beside the tub. Snapping the faucets off and plunging an arm into the hot water to tug the plug loose, all the while muttering grumpily under her breath.

Eyes glittering with amusement and swirling with mounting desire, Clementine slides up next to the blonde, still leaning over the porcelain lip and lowers herself to her knees beside her. Eying the hunch to Violet’s shoulders as she folds her arms under her chin, one sleeve soaked from plunging it in the water. Gently, Clementine nudges Violet's hip with her own and offers a timid little smile. "Sooo, did you kick the water's ass?"

Violet doesn't move, doesn't even turn to face her, but Clementine does see the slide of smoky green as she shifts her eyes over to narrow half heartedly at her.

Still on her knees, Clementine shuffled closer to Violet until her entire side is pressed flush against her. Deep brown curls tumbling against platinum blonde as she tilts her head to hers. "'Cause it looks suspiciously like all you did was pull the plug to me... Hey!"

Clementine recoils from the soft snickers and droplets of warm water flicked at her from wet fingers as she swipes her hand over her face. Catching the rapidly cooling drops tumbling down her nose and wiping on the blonde’s shoulder. "You're an ass."

"I know." Leaning up onto her knees and folding over the edge of the tub, Violet pushes the plug back in to place. "But, for some strange reason, you still love me."

Clementine swept her gaze along Violet's slender frame. Taking in her sharply defined features, the clean lines of her arms and lithe length to her slim legs. Appreciating her sleek, athletic build, her subtle curves and gentle roundness of her ass. "Yeah," She breathed softly, a touch of dark arousal deepening her voice. "For some reason."

Clementine doesn’t think, doesn’t consider anything else other than the sudden need to touch. Sliding her fingers idly along the center seam of Violet’s pants, following the fold of denim with her fingertip as it curves beneath the blonde and between her legs. Pressing more firmly where she knew the line lay flush against the crease between Violet's thighs, stroking over and over until she hears Violet's breathing hitch and her voice stutter into soft squeaks, and she carefully sank down, braced over her forearms.

With every pass, Clementine's fingers would press a little deeper. With every hardened touch, Violet would drop her hips a little lower and her breathing faltered just a little more obviously. Her knees coming together and trapping Clementine’s hand in place until the brunette managed to wriggle her hand free.

Popping the blonde’s raised ass a single time, Clementine lifted herself to her feet and glanced down to her blonde lover. "Come on, Vi. We should do this before the water gets cold."

But Violet doesn't move. Just remains hunched over her hands and knees. Taking slow, deep breaths to settle her skipping heartbeat and shifting her weight on her knees to ease the sudden rush of heat between her thighs in response to Clementine’s teasing.

Rolling her eyes at her girlfriend, Clementine reaches for the bottom of her shirt and drags it over her head. "Quit being a drama queen and strip, Vi.” She moves her hands to her pants next, kicking both pants and panties down to her ankles, stepping out of them while her fingers reach to unclasp her bra. “Can't exactly take a bath with you if you aren't naked too."

Still the blonde doesn't make any effort to stand and strip, although Clementine does notice a single glimmering orb watching her undress from behind scattered flaxen strands. Does notice the slight curl to Violet’s mouth when she steps closer to poke at Violet’s ribs with her toes. "Violet! Seriously? I'm naked and cold, and I-"

Clementine's next words were swallowed up by Violet’s lips crashing hard against hers. The brunette’s own lips parted with the intent to suck in a shocked gasp, instead she felt the blonde’s tongue invade her mouth. Dipping in behind her teeth and teasing against her own tongue, shrugging off her damp jacket before bringing up her hands to cup Clementine’s jaw, holding her in place.

The spike of adrenaline that throbbed through Clementine’s senses only heightened with the intensity of Violet’s kiss. Her body shivered as the blonde dragged her short nails over her shoulders. Her head tossing backwards, breaking the touch of their lips for a split second to gasp when Violet’s fingers found and tweaked her tightened nipples. A high gasp escaping her throat when hands took fistfuls of thick, dark curls and twisted, holding her head still so the green eyes -alight with molten silver- fairly burned into lust filled pupils ringed in tawny gold.

“Warmer?”

“I…” For a moment Clementine forgets how to breathe. Violet's voice is so thick and dark, and all Clementine wants to do is wrap herself up in it. “...Yeah.” She moves her lips up higher, her nose lightly brushing over Violet's sensitive and fleshy earlobe. Nuzzling and roaming and inhaling her scent, soft and feminine as her fingers skipped merrily down Violet’s belly until they found her belt buckle. “But, you're still not naked enough.”

Humming in agreement, Violet chuckled deep in her throat. Pale fingers, still wrapped in ribbons of mahogany, gently drew the brunette’s head back to her lips and pressed two firm kisses against Clementine’s lips. “You gonna help me fix that?”

Peering up through her lashes, Clementine says nothing but offers Violet a sultry smirk. Excitement welling in the blonde’s belly when her hips suddenly jolt under the eager tugging of Clementine’s hands. Her breathing comes shallow and uneven, almost ragged as she leans back and pulls off her shirt, leaving herself bare chested while Clementine drops to her knees and helps her step free of her tight jeans and underwear. Breath stuttering and voice quaking when the younger girl slides her palms along alabaster thighs, thumbs parting the crease between them and allowing her tongue to tease along her heat. 

Violet’s fingers find their way back into Clementine’s hair and she finds herself torn between holding her head still so she can lick and suckle, or hauling her back to her feet, backing her out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. “Ooohhh! Clem, you’re killing me here.”

Leaning back on her knees and delicately swiping the pad of her thumb over her lips. Collecting the lingering taste of Violet smeared there, Clementine glances up to catch Violet’s eye before she presses the digit between her lips. “You want me to stop?”

A single shake of her head and a low, wanton groan tumbles from her lips. “No.”

“Soooo, you want me to keep going?” Clementine tugs her thumb from her lips with an audible ‘pop’.

Another shake of Violet’s head and a softer _ “No.” _ has Clementine shaking her own head and laughing softly.

“Well, what _ do _ you want then?”

Violet holds her hands out, fingers curling around Clementine’s fingers as she helps the younger girl to her feet and guides her to follow her as she steps into the tub. Sliding herself down into the water and positioning Clementine to straddle her, knees either side of her hips and weight settled snugly over her. Reaching for the fruity scented soap and wash cloth, that she had had the foresight to arrange within grabbing distance, Violet works the bar into a lather against the soft and coarse cloth and then reaches for Clementine’s arm. Twining their fingers together as she gently works the soapy fabric against her skin.

“Clean first,” Violet’s lips quirk upwards, amused by the sudden heated shivers that rippled along Clementine’s flesh as she relishes in Violet’s touch and the deep husking tone as the blonde purrs. “Dirty later.”


End file.
